User blog:OceanDragoon/Fun Deck Fridays: Cord+Jack
'Fun Deck Friday: Catastrophe+ Jackknife' : I don’t know if anyone will read this but I decided to post it anyways. Have you ever felt bored playing your main deck? Ever felt like you wanted to try something new? Something really freaking silly? Well then this series( if I decide to do more) is for you! In this I will be covering my Catastrophe Cord/ Jackknife mix deck. Despite what one would might think, these two can potentially mix well. The general idea of the deck is to use Catastrophe Cord to support and set up for the Dragon Force. But since I am running only 8 Jackknife monsters, the Dragon Force is only at 3. Logisticker is there of course to increase the damage output of the Dragon Force. Due to Cords skill it is searchable. You might be saying that Cord is not a Jackknife so it does not work with the Dragon Force. That is true but you can still use cords skill to search for it, then when Cord is destroyed use Future Gazer to grab it from the drop. Artiliger’s uses are generally pretty obvious. Use it to screw with Soulguard monsters( Shadow Shades, annoying Drums, etc) . As for Size 1s we have 3 of Star Guardian, Jackknife “SD”. This little guy does so much for this deck and Neodragons in general. You can use it to equip the Dragon Force and the go into Cord and search Logisticker. You can use it with Geocorona for more gauge. Or just grab Future Gazer for some cheaper walling. Be wary of counter destruction though. Next we have Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue. This one is pretty obvious but it can gain some pretty absurd stats with Cord’s Mass Deck Crossnize(Patent Pending). For Dragonarms, we have a lot of one ofs and two ofs due to being able to be searched for. Dragonarms, Radiant Alma is how you can win games without ever using the Dragon Force. A 3 crit double attacker with a ton of soul is threatening. Strength helps break down huge walls such as Azi Dahaka and win against most closed center decks. Slowing is just more gauge, no reason to explain why we need more gauge but it's only a one of since it's not really needed. And lastly we have Winchester for the all important item destruction. Give Cord or Jack an Alma and watch most players start to worry. The “star” of the show is of course, Inverse Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord. This card sets up for almost everything in the deck and the partnership with Jackknife covers one of his main weakness. Cat Cord is, as most know, a 7000 3 2000 with the abilities move, Soulguard, and the skill to put one card from the deck into the soul. This allows you to grab whatever the current scenario asks for. Up against a Demongodol? Artiliger’s your ma- Dragonarms. Opponent has a Silhouette Terry in the center? Strengths got you covered. Heck you can even use it to search for a target for Jackknife “Sd” for when Cat Cord is destroyed. Now of course, you cannot ignore both Cord’s glaring weaknesses. They consume massive amounts of resources and have glass defenses. The deck attempts to solve both of these weaknesses. We run Future Gazer as a way to make a comeback with the Dragon Force. Due to the spamming of Cord’s skill you should have enough monsters in your drop zone to at least use Jack’s first skill. And Gazer can grab whatever you searched for with Cord. Lastly we have Geocorona to supply use with that all important gauge. Now onto spells, Automatic Save and Electric Source are obvious. As is Proto Barrier. Arms Commander works well with all the gauge you spent on Cord and when Cord is destroyed after all those Dragonarms hit the drop. Sonic Move is for when you need a certain monster to win the game. Lastly for items we have Star Magnum, Dragnapulse. Gauge is of course good with this deck and it can help dig for important cards. And of course we have the Dragon Force. I don’t think I need to explain this cards uses. Results: Here are the results from 3 different games. Game 1- Win- Sun Dragons- Avoided getting him to 6 and targeted the monsters. The game ended with practically a perfect finish with a Cat Cord with a Logisticker, Alma, and Strength in the soul along with a Dragon Force on the field. Game 2-Win- Duel Jaeger- Dragon Force Vs Jaeger is a horrible match up for the Jaeger player. He or she was not able to defend Jaeger from 4 item Attacks. Didn’t even call Cat Cord that game Game 3-Lose- Variable Cord- Charged too much gauge and could not draw Jack or Cat Cord. Kinda just had Geocorona in the center for most of the game since we both sort of bricked. Category:Blog posts